1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tie-down devices and more particularly to a device which can be removably mounted in a pick-up truck body stake hole and to which can be attached rope and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art and Objects
The rectangular stake openings found in the dual walled sides adjacent the flat bed of a conventional pick-up truck are normally utilized to receive and retain upright stakes along the sides to confine and hold lading in position with rope tied to the stakes. If the lading is high, it is difficult to secure the rope to the stakes. Because there are normally six to eight stake holes on the average truck body there is a necessity for a simply constructed, inexpensive and easily operated device which can be quickly inserted and removed from the stake holes and to which rope etc. can be attached. The U.S. Pat. to Webb No. 3,259,353 discloses a device having a hook which can be inserted in truck body stake holes to which rope can be attached, however, the device is constructed of several interconnected, pivoting spring biased parts some of which are welded and shaped to engage only one side of the stake hole or structural elements not present in all pick-up trucks. The Webb device, due to its multipart construction, is expensive to fabricate. The U.S. Pat. to Clark No. 3,841,660 discloses a tie-down device having a threaded shank which engages elements on either side of the stake hole and which elements when drawn together hold the device firm. The Clark device is thus not easily and quickly insertable and removable from the stake hole.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a device which can be utilized in place of the stake normally present to provide a point for fastening rope or mounting other attachments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tie-down and mounting device which can be quickly mounted and removed in stake openings in pick-up truck bodies.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a tie-down and mounting device which is of simple and economical construction, does not rattle, and which can be used in pick-up trucks of conventional construction.